Anhelo imposible?
by Chiru Less
Summary: Harry se despierta maniatado y con los ojos vendados, sin saber dónde se encuentra. La certeza de que le han secuestrado se vuelve real conforme sus nervios lo traicionan, hasta que se percata de que, quizás, estar allí no sea tan malo como él creía. Algunos sueños son, simplemente, utópicos.


El hecho de que el sentido que más utilizaba estuviese vetado, a Harry no le impedía sentir todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si lo estuviese viendo. Tenía los ojos vendados, pero intuía que en aquel lugar no había demasiadas luces porque la tela que cubría sus ojos era delgada, y permanecía completamente a oscuras. Nada pasaba a través de ella.

Sus oídos le decían lo que sus ojos no podían informarle: se hallaba en un lugar silencioso, en donde se oía el sutil goteo de alguna pérdida de agua que caía una y otra vez, lejos de su ubicación, y mucho más lejos, el sonido que producía el mismo silencio, silbándole levemente en los oídos, aunque trataba de concentrarse en aquella gota para poder sentir cualquier cambio sutil que sucediese cerca de él.

También se hallaba maniatado, con las manos unidas detrás, en su espalda, sentado en lo que parecía ser una silla, con los tobillos también atados. Le dolían las muñecas de tanto refregarse contra la soga o el material que hubiesen utilizado para sostenérselas, y los vellos de sus brazos y piernas estaba erizados, producto del frío que sentía; cuando inspiraba, el aire gélido y húmedo le entraba por las fosas nasales y le enfriaba la garganta y el pecho, por lo que había aprendido a realizar respiraciones cortas y menos seguidas, en un intento por mantener el poco calor que le quedaba a su cuerpo antes de empezar a tiritar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía ya que estaba allí, ni cómo, ni por qué; tampoco recordaba que lo hubiesen atacado, ni la sensación de desvanecimiento que seguramente habría tenido que sentir antes de que lo trasladasen allí, sea donde sea que estuviese. Tampoco podía recordar qué era lo último que había hecho antes de despertar sentado allí, ni si Ron o Hermione sabrían o sospecharían de su secuestro.

No había intentado gritar porque no sabía donde se hallaba ni qué peligros ocultaba aquel lugar desconocido, ni quién lo había llevado allí, ni con qué intenciones. Los nervios y la ansiedad se apoderaban cada vez más de él, sabedor de encontrarse completamente desprotegido, atado y desarmado.

De repente, y como si supiera del curso de los pensamientos, una puerta muy cercana a él, a su izquierda, se abrió de repente, bruscamente, produciendo un ruido metálico que ensordeció los oídos de Harry, acostumbrados al silencio. Tan rápido como aquella puerta con goznes oxidados se abrió, volvió a cerrarse, pero el pelinegro sabía que no estaba sólo.

Alguien había entrado y se había quedado, allí con él.

Dejó de respirar en un acto instintivo, deseando más que nunca poder ver. Mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y golpeaba contra su pecho provocándole un dejo de dolor, oyó pasos acercándose a él lentamente, rodeándolo. Luego los oyó a su derecha, y finalmente delante de él, donde la persona dejó de caminar, seguramente observándolo.

Su respiración se agitó al no poder predecir el siguiente movimiento, y sus oídos intentaban captar, nuevamente, lo que sus ojos no podían. Su piel ahora se erizaba en todo su cuerpo, de arriba hacia abajo, ahora producto de los nervios.

Lo sintió dar un paso hacia él, logrando que Harry se reclinara lo más que podía contra la silla a la que se hallaba sujeto, en un intento torpe e inútil de huir. Y dio otro, y otro paso, hasta que casi lo sintió pegado a él. No oía ninguna respiración, ni ningún movimiento, sino sólo el rasgar de los zapatos que llevaba aquel sujeto contra un piso que parecía húmedo, quizás mojado.

Así estuvieron por varios segundos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos, él agitado y con la espalda lo más pegada posible a aquella silla, y aquel sujeto inmóvil, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Haciendo sobresaltar al pelinegro, sintió algo frío en la parte inferior del abdomen, colándose por su camiseta; lo que sea que fuera ponía en tensión su ropa, y Harry no tardó en darse cuenta con horror que la estaba cortando. Acaso aquella cosa larga que apenas rozaba su piel era una varita?

Se removió, incómodo y ahora asustado, mientras aquella cosa iba subiendo y cortando su camiseta conforme recorría, primero su abdomen, y luego su pecho, hasta que finalmente desgarró el último trozo de tela que unía las dos mitades de su ropa, ahora colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, desde sus hombros, dejándole el torso al descubierto. Estaba sudando, y lo sabía porque sentía mucho más frío que antes. Su respiración se aceleró al punto de comenzar a respirar por la boca, intentando serenar a su mente que rápidamente caía en el temor por lo que iba a pasarle a continuación.

La varita, o lo que fuese, volvió a alejarse de él, y otra vez, sin previo aviso, sintió como el sujeto se acercaba de repente y ésta vez colocaba otro trozo de tela en su boca, amarrándolo por detrás, en su nuca, pese a los corcoveos y la poca lucha que Harry podía brindar.

Mordió el trapo con indignación mientras apretaba los ojos, sin poder hacer otra cosa, cuando sintió una mano suave recorrerle el pecho con delicadeza y, a Harry le pareció, un poco de desconfianza, enredando sus dedos entre los vellos de su pecho. La mano fue bajando, rozando su abdomen hasta el borde de su pantalón, y luego subió otra vez hasta el borde de sus clavículas, una y otra vez, erizando la piel del pelinegro a su paso.

Increíblemente, Harry se fue acostumbrando a las caricias, porque es lo que eran…lo tocaban con delicadeza, apretando su carne de vez en cuando, pero sin hacerle daño. Comenzó a relajarse, disfrutando del tacto de aquella mano caliente sobre su piel fría por las condiciones en las que se hallaba…aquello era irreal, no podía estar pasándole a él…

En uno de sus viajes a la parte inferior de su abdomen, la mano se atrevió a ir un poco más allá, pasando sobre su cinto y posándose sobre su entrepierna, deteniéndose ahí, apretando. Sin utilizar demasiada fuerza, Harry sentía que aquella mano lo estaba amasando allí, en el lugar donde se hallaba su miembro. De manera bizarra, sintió frio en su torso y calor en su miembro, ahora atendido.

Debajo de la tela, Harry se permitió cerrar los ojos, ahora con tranquilidad. Algo en su interior – no sabía qué clase de brujería era – le decía que aquella persona no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo y que, de alguna manera que jamás creyó posible, tenía que disfrutar de lo que le estaba brindando; parecía algo completamente ilógico y hasta ridículo, pero ese pensamiento abarcó gran parte de su mente, haciéndose el único que gobernaba en ella.

Instintivamente abrió más las piernas, dándole a aquella mano misteriosa el acceso y la aprobación a sus actos que Harry sabía deseaba. Sus tobillos seguían maniatados juntos contra uno de los barrotes de la silla, pero aún así le permitían separar ambas rodillas, momento que el sujeto aprovechó para bajar un poco más la mano, tanteando ahora también sus testículos; Harry gimió levemente bajo aquel trapo en agradecimiento por la caricia, sabiendo que quien lo tocaba podía verlo y sentirlo, y seguramente también estaba tan caliente como él, a esas alturas.

Otra mano se sumó a la primera, ayudándola a desabrocharle el cinto y bajarle el cierre de sus pantalones; el movimiento suave, pausado y lento estaban enloqueciendo a Harry, que deseaba que su erección pudiese estar más libre en aquellos momentos en donde su ropa le incomodaba por la presión que había ya en ese punto de su anatomía.

Las manos abrieron su ropa todo lo que el cierre bajo se lo permitía, bajando un poco el pantalón en el proceso; en un movimiento inconsciente, Harry movió las caderas hacia adelante, ansioso porque las manos volviesen a atenderlo a él. Gimió otra vez cuando una de ellas tomó su erección por encima de su ropa interior, rodeándola con los dedos, apretándola y comenzando un movimiento lento de arriba hacia abajo, que Harry acompañaba moviéndose intentando lograr más contacto.

Así, esa mano cadente estuvo tocándolo por varios minutos que al pelinegro se le hicieron eternos, porque ya no soportaba la lentitud que empleaba; lo quería más rápido, más fuerte, y sobre su piel, sin telas de por medio; el sujeto pareció cansarse también de aquello, seguramente tan ansioso como él, y de un tirón brusco bajó sus calzoncillos, casi desgarrándolo por la fuerza que había utilizado, pero a Harry eso le importaba poco y nada: su erección ahora había quedado al descubierto, y la sentía palpitando y fría por el ambiente; no podía hablar culpa de ese maldito trapo, pero le hubiese encantado decirle a aquel sujeto que ya no le importaba una mierda quien fuese ni qué quisiese, pero que por favor, atendiera las necesidades de ambos en ese maldito instante…

Harry sintió un sonido extraño, y como algo rozaba la parte interna de sus muslos, y más temprano que tarde, obnubilado ya de la ansiedad, se percató que aquella persona se había arrodillado entre sus piernas, y lo que sentía era su torso rozando sus muslos, y los codos – o eso suponía Harry – sobre ellos, acercándose; sintió sus manos acariciándole los costados de su torso y abdomen, apretando su carne y volviéndolo loco.

Pero nada lo preparó para lo que siguió a eso. Pese a que el lado más retorcido de su mente lo intuía, era una especie de anhelo que Harry no quería averiguar si realmente lo deseaba, pero sus dudas se habían extinto en cuanto la lengua de su captor había acariciado su erección, desde la base hasta su glande, varias veces, deteniéndose en la punta unas cuantas más, en lo que le pareció a Harry lo estaba saboreando. Harry empujaba su propia erección contra la boca de aquel sujeto, instándolo a que la metiera entera dentro de su boca. Era irrisorio, pero a pesar de ser él quien estaba en inferioridad de condiciones, parecía ser quien dominaba la situación, en cierta forma…

Entendiendo su indirecta, engulló el miembro de Harry casi completamente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la piel de sus testículos, tirando levemente de algunos de sus vellos; el pelinegro volvió a luchar violentamente con las ataduras que le sujetaban las manos, porque en esos momentos, lejos de detenerlo o intentar huir de aquel lugar, deseaba colocar una mano sobre su cabeza, marcándole el ritmo que quería siguiera…no le faltaba demasiado, ya…

En otro movimiento brusco, las manos sujetaron los lados de sus pantalones desde arriba, y tiraron fuertemente, bajándolos casi hasta sus rodillas, lo cual sorprendió enormemente a Harry, que se hallaba sentado…sus pantalones y ropa interior habían resbalado por su trasero y muslos con una facilidad espasmódica, pero pronto su miembro volvió a ser atendido con aquella lengua húmeda y cálida que lo lamía como si se tratase de un helado, al mismo tiempo que con una mano pellizcaba la piel de sus testículos, para luego masajearlos…

En la enajenación mental que se hallaba producto de la excitación, Harry volvió a abrir las piernas, dejando que su ropa cediera y bajara aún más, por debajo de sus rodillas; sintió que el sujeto se reacomodaba un poco, mientras parecía guiarlo con una de sus manos, como si quisiera que se sentara contra el borde de aquel asiento…Harry no dudó demasiado, un poco obnubilado, dejando el trasero prácticamente suspendido en el aire.

Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y mientras su secuestrador seguía lamiendo y chupando su virilidad provocando ruidos húmedos que excitaban aún más a Harry, sintió como sus manos separaban sus nalgas suspendidas casi por completo fuera de la silla, y el sentir su trasero expuesto mientras recibía semejantes atenciones, lejos de asustarlo o inquietarlo siquiera, lo ponía a mil; algo en su interior había despertado de lo que parecía un largo letargo, algo salvaje que le pedía a gritos que moviese las piernas, que las abriese aún más…no podía hacerlo, las ataduras se lo impedían…

Increíblemente, las manos se alejaron de su trasero viajando hacia abajo, y el pelinegro sintió con renovada ansiedad que aquel sujeto le estaba desatando los tobillos; quizás tenía la certeza, por sus respuestas corporales, que no intentaría golpearlo, pegarle una patada, ni nada que cortara aquella situación por demás bizarra, sino todo lo contrario. Ayudándolo en un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, bajó su ropa hasta por debajo de los tobillos y tanto su pantalón como sus calzoncillos salieron despedidos por sus piernas, quizás ya lejos de allí.

En un acto de sumisión que Harry sabía, en circunstancias normales jamás haría – por lo menos no tan abierta, tan desfachatadamente – se inclinó aún más en la silla y abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, lo más que sus caderas se lo permitieron, quedando completamente expuesto; subió ambos pies sobre la silla, tomándola como punto de apoyo para poder abrir sus piernas todo lo que su elasticidad le permitió, mientras sentía con regocijo renovado a aquel desconocido tomándolo de los tobillos – quizás también para afirmarse – y comenzando a lamer en toda su extensión su miembro y ahora también sus testículos.

Mientras gozaba de su lengua y labios, y mientras aún se resistía a dejar de luchar contra sus ataduras, gimiendo y quejándose sobre la maldita tela que cubría su boca, sintió las manos suaves posándose nuevamente sobre sus nalgas, abriéndolas aún más, si era posible. Gimió sonoramente cuando lo sintió lamerlo allí, en su entrada, primero tímidamente, y ante su reacción positiva, un poco más atrevido, realizando una leve presión sobre ella, intentando introducir la punta de su lengua de vez en cuando en su orificio, para luego lamerlo una y otra vez…

Mientras la lengua hacía un trabajo maravilloso, ya moviéndose desesperadamente sobre él, a Harry lo asaltó un nuevo pensamiento: ya no se conformaba sólo con eso, sino que el hecho de que hubiesen llegado a tanto lo incitaba a más, intuyendo que si no lo hacía lo haría explotar literalmente; la lengua ya había logrado vencer la barrera de su esfínter y lograba colarse por su entrada fácilmente, mientras realizaba movimientos circulares entrando y saliendo de Harry, una y otra vez. Y se sorprendió pensando que esa lengua ya no era suficiente, que quería algo más; quería que por lo menos le metiera sus dedos, que los moviera como estaba haciendo con su lengua…

El pelinegro no sabía si tenían una especie de conexión, o si la calentura los hacía llegar a las mismas conclusiones al mismo tiempo, pero pudo sentir como un dedo se introducía lentamente en su interior mientras aquel músculo húmedo y caliente seguía lamiéndolo, lubricando el dedo que iba penetrándolo. A ese dedo lo siguió otro, y ambos entraban y salían, a veces completamente de su interior, para ser reemplazado por la lengua otra vez; el proceso se repetía sin descanso, dejando a Harry al borde del abismo, pues los dedos se introducían cada vez más, y se le había sumado un tercero a la ecuación, mientras aquella boca lamía y chupaba sus testículos…

El ritmo que estaba empleando con sus dedos era cada vez más rápido y fuerte, al igual que los gemidos de Harry, solapados por el trapo que le había puesto; sus piernas temblaban en un intento por sostenerse, mientras otra de esas manos mágicas lo estaba masturbando a la misma velocidad que lo hacían los dedos.

Mientras se acercaba al orgasmo, sintió como aquel sujeto se apoyaba parcialmente en él; estaba incorporado levemente, quizás un poco agazapado, Harry no lo sabía bien, pero ahora se inclinaba había él, apoyándose en sus piernas y pecho, reclinándolo hacia atrás; la mano que sostenía su erección liberó finalmente las ataduras de su boca, liberando así también sus gemidos. Aquella volvió a su miembro, masturbándolo rápidamente, mientras sentía, por primera vez, los labios suaves de aquella persona sobre los suyos, besándolo efusivamente.

Harry no podía casi respirar, y en un estado ya salvaje, mordía y chupaba los labios del otro, que ya se había apoyado por completo sobre él; abandonó su boca y se dedicó a chupar y lamer su cuello, mientras Harry inclinaba la cabeza hacia un costado, dándole acceso, al mismo tiempo que retomaba los gemidos…

Hasta que simplemente explotó, ya no podía más; con un ronco gemido seguido de otros más cortos y con su respiración más agitada que nunca, llegó al orgasmo más fuerte que recordara; sus caderas se movían por inercia, dando las últimas estocadas en la mano de su captor, quien seguía comiendo su cuello y sus hombros, al tiempo que espesos chorros calientes manchaban a Harry en su vientre y pecho; parecía que nunca iba a terminar de eyacular, y sino fuera por lo exhausto que se hallaba luego de algunos minutos, después de experimentar de aquella sensación arrolladora, hubiese jurado que aquella mano estaba estimulándolo de vuelta, y su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar otra vez…

Harry sintió aquella boca caliente viajando sobre su cuello hacia su rostro, besándolo otra vez; sumiso y predispuesto, el pelinegro recibió sus labios casi hasta con cariño; el desconocido lamió sus labios y siguió un camino de saliva hasta su oreja izquierda, en donde se entretuvo bastante con su lóbulo, intentando introducir allí también su lengua…el recuerdo de en dónde había estado hacía sólo unos minutos encendió de vuelta a Harry, deseoso de más.

\- Quieres más, Potter?

Se le congeló hasta la última gota de sangre corriendo por sus venas al reconocer aquella voz, fría y arrastrando las palabras…no podía ser…

\- ...Malfoy?.- dijo casi con miedo, luego de unos segundos en los que se le había cortado la respiración. Aquello era pesadillesco…

\- Malfoy? Harry, qué dices?

El golpe que Harry se dio contra la superficie dura contra la que chocó casi lo desmaya, más que aclararle las ideas. Abrió los ojos, y su visión borrosa, sin sus lentes, le reveló el frío y duro suelo de madera contra el que había chocado; logró incorporarse un poco, arrodillándose, casi rompiéndose la cabeza contra la cama.

Estaba completamente desorientado, pero una luz bastante cerca de su ubicación le permitió sentarse en la cama y manotear la mesita de noche en busca de sus lentes. Los encontró y se los estampó rápido en la cama, un poco ansioso y bastante aterrado.

Ron le devolvía la mirada, un poco asustado también; había encendido la luz, alertado tal vez…oh, por Merlín, no habría emitido ningún gemido mientras dormía, no? Aquello sólo había sido una jodida y tenebrosa pesadilla…

\- Qué pasó?

\- Que qué pasó, compañero? Empezaste a revolverte en la cama, te llamé y no despertaste, te golpeaste contra la mesita de noche, dijiste "Malfoy" y te caíste al piso…acaso…

\- Acaso qué?

Harry se metió bruscamente en la cama de vuelta, tapándose por completo, casi hasta el cuello, al notar la entrepierna húmeda. Había acabado con aquel sueño horroroso, no podía ser…

\- Acaso… viste al Innombrable torturando a Malfoy, o algo así?.- Ah, ahora lo recordaba. Estaban en la casa de Bill y Fleur, El Refugio.

\- No, yo…no lo sé, no lo recuerdo con claridad. Me duele un poco la cicatriz.- Mintió Harry, intentando tomar su varita sin que el pelirrojo lo viese y así poder asearse. Se daba asco.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, que descanses, Harry.. - dijo un poco nervioso. A Ron siempre lo había incomodado el tema de sus visiones, aunque le ponía ansioso conocer su contenido.

\- Gracias, Ron. Por despertarme también.

\- Te despertaste tú solo.- rió el pelirrojo, y a continuación, apagó la luz y se dio la vuelta en su cama, acomodándose.

A los pocos minutos, Harry logró limpiarse y se acomodó también, ya sin sueño. Hacía un par de días que habían escapado de la Mansión Malfoy con vida por los pelos. Hacía un par de días que había enterrado a Dobby, y hacía un par de días que Hermione se recuperaba de la tortura que le había impuesto el monstruo de Bellatrix Lestrange. Y él soñando que Malfoy lo había secuestrado y le había practicado el mejor sexo oral que hubiese podido imaginar…joder. En serio, Draco Malfoy? Aquel rubio platinado idiota que le había hecho la vida imposible en Hogwarts?

Qué estaba mal en él?

Porque pese a todo, se descubrió deseando que aquello hubiese pasado en realidad. Se descubrió, en lo más profundo de su mente, anhelando que sucediera.

* * *

Continuará?


End file.
